clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Choco Late9
' Remember to sign your name. ' __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Choco Late9! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Mixer2301 (Talk) 03:17, April 13, 2012 Chat Go on chat, please. Hello Hello! I have noticed you are a great editor! Please keep it up, you might start gettting some rights. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 15:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) You're on this wiki?! Hi Choco Late9! I had no idea you were on this wiki! Anyway, my penguin is 127david. I hope to see you on CP! --SpongeFan20 20:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Choco Late9 Hi why are you not in chat? Hello Hi Choco, Happy65 and i were diiscussing about giving another user Rollback rights (which allows undoing vandalised version of a page very fast). The two final nominees were you and Chihang. Because only 1 new user with Rollback rights is currently needed, we decided to promote Chihang. You do have a good experience in wikia, and Happy an I agreed to promote you next time a rollback is needed, so if you are interested in having Rollback right, next time you see a vandalised page, you can go to the page history and click the '''(undo) button on the right of the version, which will revert the page to the previous version (just make sure it isn't vandalised either). Thank you for your attention, and have a nice day. Feel free to contact me if you have any question or problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 07:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat! Go on chat please, Bsyew (Talk) (Blog) 03:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Hey go to Sleet Town on club penguin i will be a robber on CP. Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 03:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello, Choco Late9. Me and some admins have had a brief talk on promoting you to the Rollback right. On the screen where you undo pages, there will be a rollback option what does not take as long as undoing an edit so you can help in vandal attacks quickly. Good luck! Chat Hello Choco Late9, I would like for you to come onto Chat, Commander Bsyew 23:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Music Can I please use your userpage music -Rule666 RE RE music Ok sorry about putting it on I was browsing through files then I put it on and forgot to turn it off before contacting you.Sorry kk Thanks I found some awsome music,You should try file 123 its awsome RE: Hello Choco Late 9, I would like To have A pose If you can but Would it take 3 days to make?, Commander Bsyew 03:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:1 Hey choco Late9 Are you Almost complete with it?, Commander Bsyew 04:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Progress Hello Choco Late 9. How Can i do Cut outs? And What Poses Can i use? I am fine with Your pose ButI would like to know if there is other poses. Also I would like to change the Background from blue and grey to A blue Sky and some Clouds and my signature Grey. Thank you , Commander Bsyew 07:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, my wrong :P sorry for that, but thanks for contacing me. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Music Hello CHoco Late 9, Where did you get your music from? And can i get a link to it?, Commander Bsyew 18:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello Choco Late 9, Can you come on to chat to track Penguin Band With me? Thank you, Commander Bsyew 02:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) You Are on CP but not on chat, Commander Bsyew 02:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you On? Can you come on to chat?, Commander Bsyew 22:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: K, and these: Rpnew.png|Richperson Pcontrolunit.png|Lazor 02:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 173.242.124.71 Hi Choco, Thanks for informing me. He's the third user blocked today. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for helping stopping the vandals wave! You really saved the day ;) Once again, thank you very very much! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat hey choco Late 9 would you mind coming on to chat to track Rocky and CeCe?, Commander Bsyew 02:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) New picture Hey choco Late 9, I need a new user pic and i need A Background similar to a Tropical island Skyvwith starsv(Club Penguins sky right now.You know what i mean.) and The same pose items except the boombox. I would like a Purple boombox instead and on the ground. thank you, Commander Bsyew 05:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Pins Hi Choco, There is no need to add images of the star pins- they have already been uploaded and featured on List of Pins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) CP Picture Can you make a picture for me? Do I have to tell you the pose? Besides that, I'd like a Light Blue penguin in a green background wearing the items listed on "About my penguin" as my "most used design". I'd like it to say "CoinsCP" beside the penguin. Do I need to tell you a pose? CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Also, you don't have to make the entire penguin appear in it. It can be zoomed in. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register items Hey choco Late 9, I was wondering how you got all the items For the Daily music challenge. Thank you, Commander Bsyew 19:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) request Choco,can you make me a pic like yours? thx,heres pic ;) Vikey3067 Vote request Will you vote for Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei for Featured Article of the Month? Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 16:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RE Well, many users have already voted for it, and you know you can vote for more than one FAOTM right? Tracking Hey choco Late, I have not found Rocky And CeCe yet and i need help Tracking. Can you come on to chat And Hurry?, Commander Bsyew 04:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:request Hey i want with Fresco Waves Background,you know that Bg right? One more thing hey,how i put the pic like Yours,i mean,user pic? Request for Avatar Hey Choco! I hear your great at creating avatars! Please can you make one for me, like you did for vikey(That one was great!) Sorry about the last pic, so Here's the new one: C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk User Page Quiz INVITED! Choco,your invited to my party of 500 edits!.be sure to check my blog,it has ALL the info.and come with Party Hat! Vikey OUT! Thx Hi again choco, Yes, I would Like a background...um...The Sunset Background? And I don't want a name. Please give it to me on my talk page as soon as possible! Thx C H U N K Y Thx thx thx thx thx! Thx so much for the avatar CL9! For doing this for me I will add you to My Best Friends List! Avatar I here your good at making avatars plz can you make this into one. --Anilandon (talk) 19:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE Avatar ill be patient thanks! --Anilandon (talk) 21:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE. final can you do the target background please. --Anilandon (talk) 06:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) request Hello Choco, I Need A new penguin. I need it to look simmilar to this: But big enough for Commander Bsyew and the same items on my current Penguin (without Booombox). Also the same pose as that picture and the center stage background. And Also if you can Try to put a EPF Badge In the background. Thank you, Commander Bsyew 07:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) PS.Try to finish The Bsyew Tracker soon Please RE. finished Thanks its great! RE: I Like it but is there a way to have the center stage background?, Commander Bsyew 16:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Invataion! Hello,You are Invited to Rule666's MEGA PARTY More info here! Club Penguin Twitter Background Hello choco Late 9, Some of the admins want a Background for The club Penguin wiki Twitter Account. They figured that you are excellent at that stuff. Do you mind making A background And make it big? , Commander Bsyew 22:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Request Will you put a Hip Hop Hoodie on . And, if possible, can you make the Hip Hop Hoodie teal? Penguin of the Month Hello, Sorry for being late, you are the Penguin of the Month of July 2012! Congratulations! Thank you, Administration Where? He Choco, where did you gat that picture of the new catalog? Ruler (Talk2Me) New Request Hi. This seems like a bit of an awkward request, but... will you make Cadence with a Pink Stripe Bikini? I need it for the fanon wiki. I don't want any bracelets, scarf, shoes or headphones on Cadence. If you can't do that, that's fine. Thanks! RE:RE:New Request Can you see if you can find a cut-out for it? Also, Cadence can have her headphones if that makes it easier. My twitter Hello Choco Late 9, I need a background for my twiter. I need my penguin and Something similar to the EPF. Iwould like other mascots From EPF in the picture. Thank you!, Commander Bsyew 00:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Is there anyway to add some vilians?, Commander Bsyew 01:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) New Penguin Hello Choco Late 9, I would like a new penguin. The penguin with a black puffle with headphones, Same items, but diffrent pose. Also a new background. A mountain background and behind the penguin a water fall. also some plants (Pomtrees, Trees). Also some Fireworks. thank you, Bsyew Talk News 23:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well Choco Late 9, remember the first penguin i requested? That is what kind of penguin i mean. And Also a mountain background. Behind is a water fall and some plant surrounding me., Bsyew Talk News 01:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes. That is how i want it. But With dubstep puffle :), Bsyew Talk News 20:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Name No thanks :) Thanks for asking, Bsyew Talk News 23:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks i like it but. Not the same background, Here is what i wanted: Bsyew Talk News 00:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Making Backgrounds/User icons Hi Choco, What programme do you use to make backgrounds and user icons? Please reply on my talk. --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 00:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Avatars My friends sent me this image for avatar making. they want to make a blog site are you okay with that? P.S this is my final thing on the wiki before i quit forever --Anilandon (talk) 09:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RE.RE. Avatars If you can make any of them then ill be fine --Anilandon (talk) 16:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE.final Thanks he likes it! --Anilandon (talk) 19:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Choco late9 Hello Choco Late9, This is Dps04. I see you help many users designed many nice avatars and penguins, so I would ask if you are interested in joining the Picture Department of cp wiki. Too many penguins are requesting for avatars now, and I hope you would help me to handle part of the requests with your brilliant computer graphics skill. Together we can help the department a lot. Please message me back whether you are interested in joining or not. Thanks anyway. -- Dps04talk 15:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Choco! Hey Choco! I see that you are pretty good at making custom penguins! I want to see if I can gain that skill as well. Will you give me some tips on making them? Thanks! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 16:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks so much for responding so fast. When you say "Photoshop", do you mean Adobe Photoshop? I have Adobe Photoshop Elements 8.0. Will that work? What sites do you recommend for cut-outs? I appreciate the help. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 17:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' Dude If you looked at my request, I said I wanted them in different poses and the penguin version with no Blue Book. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png'Phineas and Ferb', Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony, Club Penguin. Talk to me. Be really really nice and don't spam...OR ELSE! DUN DUN DUN! Want to see my previous signatures? From default to creative, these signatures will blow your mind! This is my first quiz. Theme? April Fools! ...parties. From Club Penguin! Login to my first "wiki virtual world"! It's still under construction, however. Register for the wiki virtual world! Request will be done in no time! Be a beta tester! Avatar Hi Choco Late9! Can you make my avatar please thanks :) UPDATE: new image -The Ozann2! Even more picture help... Hey! I have a question. How do you drag and drop the cut-outs on a penguin cut-out and make it look realistic? I ask questions a lot, don't I? XD Have an AWESOME day! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 20:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' Even more picture help: Clarification Let's see if I can clarify. What I'm trying to do is put the items on the penguins, and I can't seem to figure out how, exactly, to do it. Thanks so much! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 21:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! Hmm... let's see if that works. Thanks! :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 21:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' Epic! Wow, you almost have 5,000 edits- that's cool! great work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Choco! Thanks for helping me with the custom penguins! You were a great help! Thanks, --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC)' Signature Hello Choco Late9, We have noticed that your signature violates the signature policy. Images in signatures cannon't be above 20px, can you please correct it. We have given an example of your own signature here: Choco Late9 You have 24 hours to do this or it will result in a block. Sorry about the inconvenice, The Administration, RE:Re:Signature Sorry if I sounded rude in my previous message, it's hard to be the tough admin! Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that the admins are thinking of removing that policy (hopefully, anyway). ----[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] ---- 16:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Re:Re: Thanks, Choco, and nice avatar by the way! P.S. How many "RE's" do you think we can get up to? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey can you come on chat?, Bsyew Talk News 17:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Re:Re:Re:Re You're welcome! You see, messaging is more fun than using chat! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Music Notice hey Choco,just to let you know Artanic is using your music... Ruler Talk2Me Chat Hey can you come on chat? Also i need you to make a stamp of me for extreme. I also have a new body item which is the Tranquility Robe. So can you make me a new avatar? And Also a tropical island background. I dont need my name in there. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 20:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Custom Penguin Request Hello Choco Late9! I'm writing this to ask if you can make a custom penguin for my friend. His penguin name is 1JoshuaRules, and below I've added his player card, which I would like for you to make the custom penguin from. (Oh, and if you were wondering, I would like for you to use the background on his player card as the background for the custom penguin, and I would also like his penguin name on it too) Oh, and when you're done, or if you want to ask a question, please post on my talk page, because he himself doesn't have a wiki account. Thanks!--DeeBradleyBakerFan (talk) 22:23, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Checking Up Hi Choco Late9! I'm checking up on my request for my friend's custom penguin. Please reply! --DeeBradleyBakerFan (talk) 22:23, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderation Hi Choco, I didn't see you in chat in the recent days. If you can, please try to come chat more frequently, to help increasing the moderation. Have a happy editing, and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on chat more please. -Ozann2 Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Background soon. Hello Choco Late 9, So The Club Penguin wikia is soon going to have a new wiki background because this one is too old and needs to be updated. So thats when you come in. We need you to help us make it. The size needs to be exactly 1,800 × 546 and similar to this picture: We need it to have it similar to club penguin and some penguins. When your finished we will then have a vote and ask other users if they want this background or not. So Make sure its good :D (PS: dont make it about halloween.), Bsyew Talk News 23:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Question about Custom Penguins: Again! Hey Choco! Could ya help me with custom penguins again? ;) The body items have been giving me the hardest time. Will you help me learn how to put them on with less trouble? I'd appreciate the help. Thanks! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 01:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC)' Demotion Hello Choco Late9, You have been demoted due to inactivity. If you want to have your rights back you need to earn it back again. If you would mind, come on the chat, and i would be glad and so as the other admins for questions and help. Thank you for your connivance, The Administration Batreeqah Party Can You make me a Christmas Avatar plz(Use anything but it has to be Male) and you can make a avatar with the following things? Color:Dark Blue Head:Brown Skater Hat Face:Nothing Neck:All Access pass (2010 Version) Body:Music Jam Shirt Hand:Stompin Bob Cuff Feet:Green or Red Light Up Shoes BG:Music Jam Guitars Name:Vikey3067 can you put on the two avatars the pose of the old one?thx The Party Starts With Me Phineas99 wishes you a Merry Christmas! User:Historicalcp, ho ho ho Choco! Remember me? Its me Phineas99 from Graser's Chat, CP and from Pengable! Long time no see bro! I have made a special present for you! Hope you like it and have a Merry Christmas! Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Choco, Im a new user on cp wiki and I was wondering if you can make me a custom penguin for the userbox on my page cuz I really need it. If you can thank you very much!!!!!!!!!!!! If you do here are the items: Color: Brown Head: The Tuft Face: Black Sunglasses Neck: Star Necklace Body: Blue Hoodie Feet: Red Untied Sneakers Can it also be the new penguin look? Also when your done, mail it to me plz Sincerely, Awesomegamer100 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Remember the 'RE:' game? Hi Choco Late9, While you're probably never read this, just in case you do - I haven't seen you in awhile. Almost two years or something? Anyways, I just remembered the crazy 'RE:' thing that happened in 2012 or something. Aah, memories. --Roger6881 (talk) 10:37, August 18, 2014 (UTC)